


Так ведь, Итачи?

by escape_cat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Character Study, Drama, Feelings, Missing Scene, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape_cat/pseuds/escape_cat
Summary: Саске ничего не знает о любви. Чувство брата было подобно воздуху: обеспечив маленького глупого братика всем необходимым, он оставался незримым, неощущаемым, и являл свое присутствие только когда шевелил ветвями деревьев — заставляя его считать, что ветер только для того и нужен. Что это — просто ещё одна бесполезная стихия, предназначенная для уничтожения, для вырывания деревьев — вместе с корнями. И ведь он действительно многое вырвал из сердца Саске, заставив поверить, что это — акт беспричинной, сумасшедшей жестокости, что у Саске теперь больше нет корней. Нет родных людей. Зато есть веская причина расти, развиваться вопреки всему.А ведь Итачи был куда важнее воздуха — а потому и брал на себя куда больше.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Karin/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Так ведь, Итачи?

***

Саске спокойно смотрит на свои руки. В утреннем полумраке на них мягко падают тени, геометрически искажая естественные очертания, делая пальцы слишком короткими, а кисти — чрезмерно длинными и бледными — до серости. Несмотря на всю странность этого зрелища, оно не вызывает каких-либо эмоций, даже мало-мальского любопытства — оптические иллюзии всегда были до отчаянной зевоты скучны, ведь никто в мире не знал о них столько, сколько знал он. Сейчас никто.

Он посмотрел на не высокую стену с бледно проступающим на ней гербом, за которой занимался нерешительный рассвет, смутно прочерчивающий контуры макушек едва покачивающихся деревьев. Он сидел вот так уже долгих шесть часов, вот уже шесть часов он смотрел на немую ночь чёрными глазами — его глазами — и просто ждал, ждал, ждал.

_Я ночевал на веранде, под звёздным небом, прямо как тогда. Ты помнишь, нии-сан? Помнишь, как я тогда объелся? Ты немного перестарался с ужином, я помню, но сегодня я ничего не ел — ждал, пока ты приготовишь. Как тогда, нии-сан._

От неподвижности уже давно затекли плечи, но он по-прежнему не шевелится — заставлял себя хранить сакральную недвижность — и теперь Саске не просто гость: он — часть этой мягкой темноты. Всю сегодняшнюю ночь он играл в гляделки с прошлым, пытаясь отыскать в беззвёздной тьме те глаза, которыми сам же и вглядывался вперёд — и проиграл в этом, проиграл как всегда, ведь вечность, как правило, уходит гордой победительницей. Сегодняшнюю ночь он подарит тому, кого уже потерял, а завтра…

Завтрашнего дня для него не существует, и существовать никак не может: тени несуществующих людей обступают его со всех сторон, молча о чем-то спрашивают, шевеля прозрачными губами и тянут руки, тянут не для того, чтобы забрать, но — для чего-то другого, чему он не придумал названия, для какого-то ритуала, древнего, даже не задействующего чакру — он видит риннеганом — но такого же сильного. Лицо каждого из них ему очень знакомо — и в то же время совершенно чуждо. Саске даже не уверен, что требуется какое-то название на человеческом языке, чтобы обозначить то, что с ним происходило сейчас — ведь это нужно тем явлениям, которым подвержены простые люди, а он — всего один такой. Саске обойдётся без ненужной шелухи бесполезных слов, которые являются просто новыми ярлыками для обозначения чего-то бесполезного. Самые важные вещи всегда безымянны.

Негромкая трескотня какой-то птицы — и кругом все вновь оглушающе тихо. Крохотные капельки собираются в белесый туман, слоистый, слабый — исчезнет с первыми лучами утреннего солнца, а сейчас медленно появляется — дитя слабого рассвета, которому не предназначено долго жить. Только умереть, напитав собою растения.

_Ты любил когда-нибудь?_

Саске знает, что _он_ его любил. Его последние слова были подарены именно растерянному брату, вся жизнь Итачи оказалась ковром пытливым ногам Саске, его личным лабиринтом, плотно переплетенным тенями и ложью. Итачи мягко направлял его с самого рождения; похоже, он решил, что таково предназначение — быть поводырем глупого маленького братика. Что он лучше понимает, в чем необходимость есть, а в чем нет.

_Почему ты меня бросил?_

Саске не понимает, почему нии-сан отправляется на миссию в одиночку, без него. Саске не хочет понимать, почему брат бросил его в те годы, когда есть столько вопросов, на которые смог бы ответить один только он. Получается, солгал, когда пообещал рассказать все. Саске усмехается без тени улыбки, одними губами — тысячи важнейших вопросов, которые так и останутся без его дурацкого, туманного ответа.

_Ты любил когда-нибудь?_

Саске ничего не знает о любви. Чувство брата было подобно воздуху: обеспечив маленького глупого братика всем необходимым, он оставался незримым, неощущаемым, и являл свое присутствие только когда шевелил ветвями деревьев — заставляя его считать, что ветер только для того и нужен. Что это — просто ещё одна бесполезная стихия, предназначенная для уничтожения, для вырывания деревьев — вместе с корнями. И ведь он действительно многое вырвал из сердца Саске, заставив поверить, что это — акт беспричинной, сумасшедшей жестокости, что у Саске теперь больше нет корней. Нет родных людей. Зато есть веская причина расти, развиваться вопреки всему.

А ведь Итачи был куда важнее воздуха — а потому и брал на себя куда больше.

Разгорается неторопливо восход. Небо, бывшее до тёмного синим, теперь пробуждается оранжевыми нетерпеливыми лучами из-под горизонта, который Саске не может видеть, хотя точно знает: ещё два часа заря будет иметь все права на этот замерший мир. Всё же солнце не настолько сильно сейчас в своих правах: все, что оно может — отблескивать откуда-то снизу, рефлексировать на краю бледного небесного купола, нерешительно заявляя о своём слабом присутствии.

Любить.

Саске ненавидел это слово. Сенджу тогда сказал, что Учиха умеют любить так, как не может никто другой — и оттого-то их ненависть настолько сильна, что превращается в чистую, смертоносную силу, которая пробуждает в них все новые, все более острые грани концентрированной жестокости. Все исходит от любви и к ней же возвращается, и этот закон никак не отменить — хотя Саске разучился любить давно, если вообще когда-то умел, а вот Итачи, похоже, родился с этим даром. Итачи вообще был гораздо способнее и сильнее Саске, кто бы что ни говорил.

Он был самым сильным человеком на свете.

Теперь Саске прикрыл глаза. Проявляя истинную любовь, оставаясь ей верным до самого конца — и гораздо, гораздо дольше этого, Итачи остался самым лучшим из шиноби. Из братьев. Из Учиха. Сейчас, накануне заката, когда он уйдёт из деревни, оставив все это позади, будет иметь определённый смысл разобраться с последними недосказанностями, которые его так мучают все время, эти странные, бередящие душу вопросы, которые вечно маячат на периферии сознания, он ведь специально пришёл сюда, чтобы ты ответил на все вопросы, самые важные, самые…

_Скажи, ты любил когда-нибудь?_

Саске вспоминает глаза Наруто. Эти живые, светлые глаза с лисьим прищуром, в которых вечно отражается слишком много всего — эмоций, лиц, побуждений и устремлений, — как будто они ему нужны не для созерцания, а для отражения этого чертового мира. Котлован эмоций, водоворот — кажется, он не просто так Узумаки, он действительно утянет тебя в собственный вихрь, что бы ты ни сделал, куда бы ни сбежал, что бы ни говорил. Когда Саске в них смотрит, ему кажется, что видит отражение лучшей версии себя.

Этот голубой цвет. Непослушные золотящиеся вихры, нахмуренные яростно брови.

 _Я не пущу тебя, Саске!_

Даже если это и есть та самая любовь, она никогда не станет чем-то большим. Чем-то действительно стоящим.

Потому что Саске — Ин, а это означает, что он никогда не приблизится к Янь больше, чем этого разрешит Ками — а она-то точно знает, где начертана разделяющая полоса.

Просто так получилось: они оба не могут находиться слишком далеко друг от друга, как и слишком близко — сами законы природной энергии держат их на том расстоянии, на котором это нужно, чтобы хранить хрупкий баланс бархатной тьмы и блестящего света, белого в своём рождении. Что же, возможно, это — не любовь, а лишь неловкое порождение ещё одного конфликта, вечного, как этот мир: земля и небо, чёткая грань, которую не переступить никак. Саске вспоминает солнечные блики в небесной радужке Наруто и открывает глаза: у Итачи были такие же отблески. А вот в его собственных солнце никогда не отражалось. Ин.

Нет, он не умеет любить.

Но всегда есть какой-то другой путь, если первый оказался для тебя по каким-то причинам закрыт навсегда. Если ты не можешь находиться под солнцем, потому что знаешь, что неизбежно сгоришь, опалившись горячими лучами, для тебя все ещё остаются тихие часы раннего рассвета, нежные, прохладные, тускло-светлые, розовые — и туманные.

_Ты любил её, Итачи? Кто она?_

Всё равно Саске так или иначе придётся восстановить клан, а дитя ночи не должно быть темнее родителя — иначе будет порождением хаоса, а не Ин. Значит, ему нужен кто-то светлый, как Итачи, как первые лучи солнца, как нежный лик белой луны, как лепестки едва распустившихся цветов — кто-то, способный убаюкать этот до невозможности хрупкий мир на своей ладони, сохранив его целым. Ему нужна она.

Не чистый Ин, но и не слепящий Янь. Простой человек, по сути.

Саске не обманывает себя. Он неспособен на любовь, но он может восстановить клан — и тогда его дети, его внуки и правнуки смогут жить в мире, полном любви, в идеальной и безопасной деревне. Они смогут любить по-настоящему, обхватывать ладонями такое дорогое лицо своими ладонями, не с расстояния в миллион шагов, а близко-близко, заглядывать в бесценные глаза, смогут не щуриться, глядя на сверкающее радостью небо, но сумеют протянуть к нему руки. Этого хочет Саске.

Он все ещё не умеет.

Солнце забрало свои права на владение сегодняшним днем, безжалостно касаясь лучами всего подряд, заставляя оживать, просыпаться, двигаться. Восход сиял самыми яркими красками — оранжевый и розовый перетекали друг в друга, получая свое начало у белых лучей поднимающейся громадины солнца. Он пах тёплой свежестью умершей зари.

_Я проснулся, а тебя уже не было рядом. Куда ты ушёл, Итачи? Нии-сан, отец разбудил меня. Он сказал, что тебя уже давно не было рядом — видимо, ты проснулся очень рано._

__

__

_Нии-сан?_

Саске нарушает ставшую привычной неподвижность тела, разминая затекшую шею медленными поворотами и наклонами. Перед глазами — разгорающийся мир, в котором ему уже нет места. Не Ин и не Янь, что-то, утонувшее в полутонах и оттенках, самодостаточное, отдельное, но все ещё прекрасное — поражающее своей свежестью дыхания.

Он неизменно уйдёт прочь. Саске унаследовал напутствие брата, его глаза, его волю, его любовь, его устремления, его путь — пусть Итачи и хотел не этого, неважно: но любить иначе Саске просто не сможет. Только вдали от этого постоянства, от тепла и радостей семейного очага, он сможет протянуть, здесь — никак.

Он медленно, немного неуклюже встаёт на ноги и щурится бьющему в глаза солнцу.

***

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Под её глазами — тёмные мешки, как следствие неизбывной утомленности. Она ведь заведующая Госпиталем, как-никак. Во взгляде, устремленном на него — горечь, усталость, отчужденность, все вместе, перемешавшееся и слившееся воедино. Её светло-зелёные глаза не сверкают, как раньше — или же это просто дань уважения длинной ночной смене?

— О чем?

Возможно, она уже догадалась. Саске внимательно смотрит на её лицо, улавливает все скрытые движения, читает каждую мысль, проносящуюся сквозь её сознание и отражающуюся дрожью ресниц под потяжелевшим веками.

— Я хочу сделать тебе предложение.

Его голос ровен, в интонациях — ни взлетов, ни падений. Однако Сакура непроизвольно дёргается, услышав слова «предложение» и «тебе» в рамках одного высказывания, её глаза полны странной горечи, и Саске нахмуривается. Есть ещё что-то, то, что он не может распознать. Устремление души без названия.

Когда Сакура подрагивающими пальцами убирает прядь со лба, она становится единой с той неназванной эмоцией: весь её образ воплощает её, эту горечь, это смирение, это…

Что-то ещё.

— Саске-кун, ты меня не любишь.

Если бы она спросила, возможно, у него была бы щель. Крохотная трещинка, но была бы — чтобы протиснуться туда, солгать, расширить проход, пойти глубже по закоулкам её нехитрой души. Человек, любящий пять лет подряд, просто не может быть сложным. Саске знает из собственного небогатого опыта.

Но это — утверждение.

— Сакура, ты меня любила все это время. Что изменилось? Я предлагаю тебе стать моей женой.

Она обхватывает плечи руками — жест, говорящий об отчаянии и холоде. Саске смотрит на неё.

— Саске-кун, я любила тебя, да. Но ты знаешь, что это такое — чёртова бездонная дыра в сердце?

Сакура была бы хорошей матерью. Не лучшей, да, но хорошей. С одной стороны, она бесклановая, без каких-либо врождённых сильных черт. С другой — мощь Шарингана не будет подавляться никакими косвенными признаками, не придётся просить ни у кого разрешения на брак, заморачиваться с документами и главами кланов. Сакура — нежный дрожащий цветок на берегу ледяной реки, теперь уже — распустившийся, готовый к тому, чтобы зацвести во всю свою силу, одинокий, оттого ещё более манящий. Все эти годы были посвящены её к нему любви, такой сильной, что порой она пробирала до глубин души самого Саске, который фактически к любым проявлениям привязанности был индиффирентен.

— Я боюсь, — её голос неожиданно становится хриплым, — что слишком долго любила тебя. Я думала, что так и должно быть — любовь сложна для понимания простых смертных, она должна быть нерушимой, вечной. Но понимаешь, Саске-кун, — она делает короткую паузу, а потом усталым голосом продолжает, — это отбирает много сил. Слишком много. И в тот момент, когда я упала от истощения, неспособная понять, куда меня приведёт эта верность тебе, я поняла: любить вечно — великий подвиг. Для этого нужна соответствующая сила, внутренняя мощь.

Саске смотрит на неё и думает, что, наверное, стоило предложить ей свой плащ. Потому что раннее утро, потому что она — после ночной смены, потому что они разговаривают в саду у входа в Резиденцию, а здесь, кажется, не слишком тепло, потому что она одета в простую красную майку — как привыкла ходить. Он продолжает смотреть на Сакуру, ждать от неё какого-либо определенного ответа.

Но, кажется, этот цветок тоже не умеет любить.

— У меня нет столько. Тогда я это поняла: тебе нужно много, очень много. У меня столько просто нет.

— Почему ты отказываешься сейчас? У тебя есть альтернатива?

Сакура поднимает глаза. Усталые, решительные, светящиеся изнутри. Все же из неё вышла бы хорошая мать.

— Я знаю, что сделал Итачи.

— Ты ничего не знаешь.

Возможно, стоило мягче, но плевать.

— Он смог дать столько, сколько тебе было нужно. Дать так, чтобы ты сам этого не понял. Он был сильным, потому что такая любовь — самая трудная, она только забирает, ничего не оставляя взамен, но… я действительно слаба. Это стало понятно ещё в момент, когда я не смогла ни убить тебя, ни увернуться от атаки, а просто смотрела на молнии в твоей руке.

_Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Даже если ты меня возниенавидишь, я буду оберегать тебя, что бы ни случилось. Затем и нужен старший брат._

— Саске, ты хочешь от меня того, что я никогда не смогу тебе дать.

Она перешла на простое имя. Сакура Харуно сейчас выглядела как куноичи, повидавшая этот мир, ставшая одним из его столпов, а затем вернувшаяся назад. Она действительно обладает той силой, с которой невозможно родиться. Но если у неё, такой бесконечно мощной, способной принять всю боль Госпиталя, горечь войны, нет сил на то, чтобы просто любить Саске — то сколько же взял тогда на себя Итачи?

Саске молча смотрит на бывшую сокомандницу, которая встала с ним вровень в какой-то момент, заставила с собой считаться и уважать. В этот момент она не смотрела на него, великого Учиха, она устремлялась вперёд, и это было впечатляюще — девушка, некогда стоявшая перед ним на коленях, теперь сражается на равных.

Но, кажется, вместе с силой приходит и ряд знаний — утомляющих, необходимых, вечных.

И сейчас Саске искренне её не понимает.

— Я не требую от тебя ничего сверхъестественного.

Если она согласится, у неё просто не останется никакого иного пути. Сакура никогда не станет ни изменять, ни подавать на развод, что бы ни произошло — и она осознает это так же чётко, как и он сам. У неё на это уже не хватит сил — и к тому же она все ещё любит. В её глазах — понимание и нежелание это принять. 

В ярком свете зарождающегося дня её волосы бликуют тёплым розовым, и немного — жёлтым. Она до сих пор не распустила хвостик, и, скорее всего, не рассчитывала на такой тяжёлый диалог прямо сейчас, поэтому с трудом стоит на ногах, но не шатается. Тем не менее она почему-то так твёрдо стоит на своём решении, словно бы заранее знала, что он придёт и сделает ей предложение, оттого и запаслась силами на этот разговор.

А это нелогично.

— Я буду в Конохе ещё два дня.

Она с отсутствующим видом кивает. Непослушные пряди волос, выбивающиеся из общей причёски, мягко светятся персиковым, обрамляют её лицо, придавая ему немного той живости, которую тут же скрадывают залегшие под глазами тени.

Саске думает, что она, кажется, ещё красивее, чем была на войне.

***

— Тебе нужно моё тело. Я права?

Саске молчит.

— Почему моё?

— Ты всегда любила меня. Было бы нелогично предложить это кому-то другому.

— Я отказываюсь.

Саске устало прикрывает глаза. Черт. Он даже и не думал, что это будет так неприятно. И это странно.

— Но я хочу пойти с тобой.

Саске бросает быстрый заинтересованный взгляд. Когда-то она бы отдала многое только ради вот этого выражения его тёмных глаз, но то — когда-то.

— Ты не хочешь быть моей женой, но готова отправиться в странствие?

— Я хочу уйти из деревни, хотя бы ненадолго. Мне нужно это.

На её прямых плечах — небольшой походный рюкзак, одета — как шиноби. Она сумела удивить его, и это, как минимум, странно — потому что Саске уже давно ничему не удивлялся.

— По какой причине?

— Та же, что и у тебя.

Сакура смотрит прямо и холодно, её взгляд устремлен на него — такого обманчиво расслабленного и безэмоционального, и Саске кажется, что она вгрызается в его оболочку, уничтожает её — до первых трещин, до кусков, до пыли. У неё нет никаких особенных глаз, но сейчас зеленый взгляд ирьенина куда прозорливее бьякугана.

— Это из-за Наруто?

Сакура молчит. Кажется, теперь — её очередь быть загадочной и бесстрастной. Саске это нравится.

— Скажи, Сакура, — он медленно отстраняется от стены Резиденции, которую подпирал последние два часа, — когда ты рассказывала о том, что не готова любить безответно, ты говорила только обо мне?

Она сжимает кулаки в перчатках, такие аккуратные, красивые кулаки, способные доставить проблем кому угодно. Сжимает, потому что Саске неожиданно прав.

Он против воли чувствует торжество. Все же Саске тоже может увидеть больше и дальше, чем способен риннеган, он догоняет Сакуру — и эта мысль до странного приятно греет. Сначала — не отставать, а потом и перегонит.

— Наруто женится через неделю.

Учиха сочувствующе склоняет голову набок. Он не может насладиться моментом, всей его абсурдностью и комизмом, потому что является одной из затронутых сторон — увы. Это дико, это странно, больно, но это есть. 

— Смешная ситуация, да, Сакура?

Сейчас они понимают друг друга без слов. Их связала нить — но, как ни странно, не красная нить судьбы, не любовь и не взаимное доверие: их связало общее несчастье. Вот уж действительно у Ками все в порядке с чувством юмора.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что Сакура Харуно и Учиха Саске сойдутся на почве безответной любви к Наруто?

Сакура смотрит перед собой спокойно, даже не хмурит бровей, но сейчас внутри неё прорывает плотину эмоций — как и в самом Саске. Их взгляды встречаются: сейчас нет никого, кто был бы в этом мире ближе друг другу, чем они двое. _Два дурака, несущие одинаковое бремя неразделенной любви! Неужели браки именно так и заключаются?!_

— Знаешь, сейчас уже ничто не имеет смысла. Куда ты собираешься отправиться?

— В страну Водоворотов. Если конкретнее — в Узушиогакуре, исследовать останки храма.

— Отлично.

Они идут вместе, к Воротам, ни о чем больше не разговаривая. Саске уже добился полной свободы действий от верхушки Конохи, и единственное, с чем он теперь считается — просьбы и рекомендации Седьмого. Поэтому тот факт, что с ним ушла заведующая Госпиталем, не должен никого сильно затрагивать. Вернее, он, конечно, будет у всех на устах, будет много пересудов и сплетен, но вообще все должно пройти гладко — он никого не принуждал. В конце концов, может, Сакура даже согласится стать Учиха, мало ли.

Тем же днем к ним присоединяются Джуго, Суйгетцу и Карин.

***

Саске спокоен, когда Карин признается, что беременна.

Он совершенно хладнокровен, когда им приходится сначала замедлять темп передвижения, затем становиться аккуратнее и аккуратнее в своих действиях — а все потому, что красноволосая боится за ещё не родившегося ребёнка.

Он сохраняет ледяной рассудок, когда Карин безжалостно избивает переутомившегося от жары Суйгетцу, ревнует Саске к Сакуре, угрожая суицидом (и забрать его с собой на тот свет), ходит босиком по сырой земле и требует солёного данго. Он все ещё Учиха Саске, а эта беременность — ещё один шаг на пути к осуществлению его целей. В конце концов, ребёнок, который и Узумаки, и Учиха! Стоит потерпеть.

Горько усмехаясь, Саске прикуривает под аккомпанент криков роженицы. Хорошо, что с ними ирьенин, конечно: все же Саске не жалеет, что Сакура пошла вместе с ним. Даже не жалеет, что отказалась родить для него — потому что два ребёнка, это, конечно, хорошо, но слишком тягомотно. И вопросов много вызывает.

— Давай, ещё разок! Давай, шаннаро, ещё, ещё!!!

Интересно, каким он будет, этот ребёнок. Ками действительно хорошо постаралась, когда писала анекдот под названием «Жизнь Учиха Саске», потому что его ребёнок все же оказался родственником Наруто. Фарс, который все же выплеснулся за грань логики, материализовался и стал живым орущим существом. Саске морщится на звонкий вопль.

— Отлично, все хорошо. Постарайся поспать, Карин.

Саске не заходит в дом, просто продолжает неторопливо затягиваться. Дверь открывается, и его глазам предстаёт Сакура — усталая, в заляпанном переднике, медленно стягивающая с рук медицинские перчатки. Он следит за её движениями, ожидая тех самых слов.

— У тебя дочь. Черноволосая, как и все Учиха.

Саске спокойно тушит сигарету.

— Хорошо. Её нужно доставить в деревню.

Сакура не спрашивает, зачем и как. В свете раннего рассвета её отросшие волосы кажутся выцветшими, блеклыми — как и вся она, призрак себя прошлой. Аккуратными пальцами развязывает тесемки на спине, снимает передник, потом поднимает на Саске взгляд. Он с любопытством отвечает ей тем же.

— Ребёнка можно будет взять в такое путешествие через месяц. Я понимаю, что Коноха недалеко, но о девочке необходимо позаботиться — если тебя, конечно, волнует её здоровье.

— Хорошо. Через месяц.

Харуно скрещивает руки на груди, склоняет голову набок.

— Скажи, ты собираешься жениться на Карин?

Саске молча смотрит мимо.

— Я собираюсь жениться на тебе.

Сакура молча обхватывает свои плечи — прямо как тогда. Это выглядит закономерно: опять ранний рассвет, опять бессонная ночь в качестве первоклассного медика. Опять предложение стать Учиха.

Прошёл год, но ничего не изменилось.

— Зачем?

— Я не останусь в деревне. Не останется и Карин. Сакура, я хочу кое-что у тебя попросить.

Она догадывается, он понимает это по бликам в её глазах. Она прекрасно понимает, чего он хочет. И она не скажет «нет».

— Я восстановил часть квартала Учиха. На это ушли все мои деньги, но жить там можно — все по-прежнему. Сарада, — он медленно пробует это имя на вкус, — должна вырасти в спокойной и мирной обстановке, которую я не могу обеспечить ей. Поэтому, — Саске сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой, — я прошу тебя стать Учиха, прошу тебя вырастить Сараду, как свою дочь. Прошу.

— Это абсурдно.

— Не больше, чем все остальное. Я мог бы тебя полюбить, Сакура, если бы только умел это делать, но я не могу отрицать: ты бесконечно дорога мне. Поэтому я так хочу, чтобы моя дочь была взращена тобой.

Я не сомневаюсь в тебе.

Сакура молчит. Из-за двери раздаётся негромкое кряхтение, потом все стихает под звуки причмокивания. Потихоньку вокруг становится все светлее и светлее, небо окрашивается в бледно-голубой цвет над их головами, верхушки деревьев уже не темно-зелёные — они отражают свет зарождающегося дня, отбрасывая отсветы сквозь полупрозрачные танцующие на ленивом ветру листья. Саске готов долго ждать ответа, потому что уже знает, чем все закончится.

— Хорошо, Саске.

И это неудивительно — он знал, что все так и будет.

***

У ворот Конохи — сгущающийся вечер. Они идут вчетвером, идут прямо — чтобы потом расстаться, пойти в разных направлениях. Карин баюкает дочь, что-то неловко-ласковое шепчет ей на ухо, зарывается лицом в белую ткань, из которой очень серьёзно глядит Сарада своими чёрными глазами. Глазами Учиха.

Сакура молчит, и Саске — тоже. Всё, что им предстоит сделать — подписать брачный контракт, а затем эти двое уйдут, оставив новоиспеченную мать с дочерью. В её прохладном зелёном взгляде, устремленном вперёд, нет никаких эмоций. Однако… Что-то все же есть.

Саске неосознанно подаётся вперёд, желая расшифровать его. Точно так же она глядела перед собой и в день, когда он сделал ей предложение. Это… Это нечто было неназванным, странным. Он нахмурился. Отчаянно хотелось дать этому чувству, брызжущему из её глаз, какое-то название — хотя раньше он не ощущал таких порывов сентиментализма, пожалуй, никогда: привык к безымянным вещам и чувствам.

— Ты рада?

От неожиданности она вздрагивает, потом оборачивается и очень фальшиво улыбается.

— Теперь у меня будет своя семья, и жить я буду в деревне. Да, я счастлива.

— Хорошо.

Он молча идёт дальше. Что-то хотел сказать, что-то очень важное — но уже успел забыть, что именно. Вот и Ворота.

Они казались такими родными — что бы за ними не поменялось, какие бы высотные дома ни были построены, сколько бы людей сюда ни пришло — это все ещё одно из самых памятных мест для него. Именно отсюда они уходили генинами на низкоранговые миссии, именно здесь был выход из деревни — а значит, здесь началась и закончилась его жизнь. Саске молча разглядывает мощные деревянные балки, такие же крепкие, как и в тот день, когда он ушёл из деревни. Точно так же темнеет вокруг, так же на посту, как ни странно, никого нет.

Карин отдаёт дочь бережно, поправляя одеяльце, вновь и вновь целуя её в лоб. Она все ещё ревнует к Сакуре — женщине, способной забрать её мужчину, её дочь. Карин не видит усталого равнодушия Сакуры и безэмоциональности Саске — но покрывает дефицит их чувств сполна.

— П-п… Позаботься о ней. Если с ней ч-что-то случится, я!.. Я!..

Сакура держит на руках Сараду, позади неё — вновь отстроенный дом, на заборной стене — герб Учиха. На одном из изображений веера — сеточка трещин, расползающихся из центра. Саске смотрит на свою жену, которая держит на руках его дочь на пороге его дома, и ощущает гордость за себя. За свой клан.

Учиха неистребимы.

_Ты видишь это, нии-сан? Смотри: я все делаю правильно. Я пойду по твоим стопам и научусь любить так же, как это умеешь делать ты, потому что я верю, что ты умел делать это гораздо лучше меня._

На его лице прочерчиваются такие же линии усталости, что и у Итачи, волосы Саске столь же длинны. Он точно так же оставляет самых ценных ему людей позади, стремясь оберегать их с расстояния, потому что находиться рядом порой слишком сложно.

Всегда слишком сложно.

На периферии сознания вспыхивает золотистыми снопами искр огромный очаг чакры, который несется в их сторону. Учиха открывает глаза, смотрит на Сакуру. Она не сенсор, но тоже бледнеет и сильно закусывает губу: она тоже чувствует. В районе солнечного сплетения Саске закручиваются тугие узлы, и он начинает понимать, что за безымянное чувство испытывала Сакура тогда и сейчас, потому что ощущает его сам. Карин с испугом цепляется за локоть Саске, пусть и знает, кому принадлежит эта аура.

С крыши вниз несётся сам Седьмой, светящийся, разрезающий сумерки. Приземлившись, он несётся к их молчаливой компании, разгоняя тишину своим хрипловатым голосом:

— Саске-е! Сакура-чан!

Он кажется ребёнком в этом взрослом теле — обманчивое впечатление, но такое приятное, словно бы им всем по двенадцать. Как же давно это было.

Сакура смотрит на него, сияющего, и улыбается так, как не улыбнулась ни единого раза за этот год, и Саске переводит взгляд на Узумаки, который удивлённо таращится на чудом не разбуженную малышку.

— А… Это… Это в-ваша?

Улыбка Сакуры становится вымученной, она кивает. Карин ещё сильнее стискивает его руку, и Саске не нужно на неё смотреть, чтобы понять: по её щекам стекают неконтролируемые слезы. Просто её тело содрогается от беззвучных рыданий, и все.

— Ух ты! Саске, Сакура-чан, вы теперь вместе, да? Вы поженились? Я знал, что так и будет. И в итоге все счастливы, да?

Он улыбается так широко, как может только он. Закидывает руки за голову и выходит из Режима, хлопая по плечу Саске. Он не ожидает этого, потому слегка покачивается вперед: Седьмой отнюдь не стал слабее.

— А у нас с Хинатой теперь сын, — его буквально распирает от гордости, и Наруто даже путается в словах, — его зовут Боруто, и у него такие же усы. Саске, как твои миссии? Ты возвращаешься в деревню? Нет?

Сакура и Саске одновременно кивают в ответ на все его вопросы. Учиха просто думает, разглядывая это знакомое до чёртиков лицо, думает о том, как могла бы сложиться его жизнь, хотя сам, вообще-то, не склонен впустую мечтать. Он видит перед собой счастливого Хокаге, который добился всего, чего так хотел; видит куноичи, сломавшую свою жизнь сначала одной, а потом другой безответной любовью; видит девушку, которая выбрала его, а не ребёнка. Саске видит все это, и ему не нравится это чувство — это осознание утраты, в которой виноват один лишь ты сам.

— Заходите ко мне на ужин сейчас! Хината что-нибудь приготовит. Не видел вас больше года, 'ттэбайо, чем вы там занимались?

— Прости, мне нужно уложить Сараду, Наруто. Давай в другой раз, хорошо?

Сакура улыбается легко, и даже губы у нее не дрожат. В глазах застыла какая-то просьба, которую она запретила самой себе, Саске даже не видит это — физически ощущает.

Наруто чешет затылок.

— Хорошо, Сакура-чан, я понимаю, это очень важно, иди, конечно… Красивое имя! Кто придумывал?

— Не ори, добе, разбудишь.

— Ох-х, точно. Ну вы-то, ребята, свободны сейчас? Я что, зря проснулся?

***

В ресторанчике тихо, и Саске просто молча пьёт, слушая болтовню Наруто. Как ни странно, он даже не при плаще, которым так гордится, хотя работа Хокаге оставила на нем иные отметины: усталые складки под глазами, скованность движений, которая никогда не была ему присуща. Сейчас он очень расслаблен, а потому болтает, болтает, болтает: говорит о курьезных случаях с новыми командами генинов, о помощи, оказанной Хатаке в обустройстве деревни, о прогрессе, о Хинате.

Когда он рассказывает о выборе имени для первенца, Саске допивает вторую бутыль, хотя с виду по нему и не скажешь, а вот Карин молча налегает на собу. Кажется, ей не слишком весело.

Болт? Странное имя, но Саске молчит.

— …А-а ещё знаешь, думал, не взять ли что-нибудь из рамена, ну, Шиначику там, но потом Хината предложила назвать его в честь Неджи, ну, я и подумал: винт, болт — одно и то же, но Боруто — это как Наруто, поэтому…

Саске замечает то, чего ему замечать никак не хочется. Наруто всегда зовёт жену по имени, без ласкательных суффиксов, и это вызывает у Саске лёгкое недоумение, он пытается понять, почему, хмурится, а потом перед глазами как наяву предстаёт картина: Сакура бьёт Наруто по голове за использование секси-джитцу, тот виновато тупится, прикрывает руками голову и хнычет:

— Ай-ай, Сакура-чан, больно же! Сакура-ча-а-ан, ну пожа-а-алуйста…

Вряд ли он хоть раз не использовал это обращение, говоря о Сакуре, и это-то удивляет Саске. Неужели он относится к Хинате иначе, не так, как к Сакуре?

— Болт — дурацкое имя.

Наруто насупивается.

— Дурацкое или нет, меня вообще в честь рамена назвали.

— В честь героя романа.

— А его — в честь рамена! Ладно, я-то не против. Да и Хинате понравилось, она сказала, что красивое имя. Сразу согласилась, вот.

Саске задумчиво подпирает щеку кулаком. За окном — ясная ночь с полной и круглой луной, но сегодня — белой и девственной, не как в ту ночь. Итачи? Итачи, где ты?

— А, кстати… Я очень раз за вас, ребята. Вы такие молодцы — даже дочь теперь! Я думаю, что она будет в одной команде с Боруто, как подрастут, будет сильнейшая из команд, — Наруто мечтательно вздыхает, — команда номер семь!

— Скажи мне, Наруто, ты ведь любил Сакуру?

Карин настороженно вслушивается в диалог — наверное, выискивает факты того, что Саске к ней неровно дышит. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь до конца осознает и поймёт его чувства: они не так просты для понимания, в конце концов.

Саске знает о любви Сакуры все. За этот год беспрерывного наблюдения за её жестами, за подрагиванием её ресниц, за её движениями в постели, пропитанными отчаянием и страстью, он исследовал в ней каждый закоулок души, каждый изгиб тела. Он знал, что Сакура никогда не целует его, знал, что хуже всего себя чувствует в самые тихие ночи, когда они останавливаются на отдых, знает, что она недолюбливает Джуго, но каким-то образом отлично находит общий язык с Суйгетцу; знает, что она ненавидит обниматься, и позволила ему сделать это только один раз — когда он обнаружил её, всю в слезах, на берегу реки в Скрытой Деревне Водоворотов. Тогда она вцепилась в плащ на его груди и рыдала, рыдала, рыдала: пепел строений и сильнейшие водовороты, стоящие на страже этой деревни. Он тоже тогда себя дерьмово чувствовал.

Саске знает о любви Сакуры все, и оттого ему так интересны чувства Наруто.

— Я… Я… Эт-то была детская влюблённость, наверное.

Наруто становится серьёзен, он пытается что-то выудить из памяти, какой-то важный фрагмент. Это выглядит любопытно.

— Я всегда думал, что никогда больше не буду счастлив, когда Сакура-чан сказала, что не любит меня. Однако она сумела объяснить, что я всю жизнь, на самом деле, любил Хинату. Это действительно… было тяжело.

Наруто смотрит Саске в глаза, и тому кажется, что в этих простых словах скрыт какой-то очень важный смысл. Что-то сакральное, почти божественное. Хотя, вероятно, в нем всего лишь говорит алкоголь.

— Сакура бы не позволила тебе назвать сына Болтом и выглядеть, как истощенная лошадь.

Саске не знает, зачем говорит эти слова. Просто какое-то побуждение, поднявшееся со дна его души, которое превратилось в слова. Он знал о сокрытой любви Сакуры все, а о Наруто думать так долго совсем не было необходимости: он был раскрытой книгой.

Нужно было только знать, где читать.

— Зачем ты это говоришь?! Сакура-чан — твоя жена, а у меня — своя собственная семья, зачем ты говоришь это?

— Да так, рассуждения вслух.

Наруто покраснел, он кипит, как главный из водоворотов Узушиогакуре. Слова явно задели не те струны души, хотя, наверное, именно этого и добивался Саске.

Устал страдать в одиночку. Хотелось разнообразия.

— Теме, что за глупый разговор, скажи, а? К чему ты начал разговор о Сакуре-чан? Ты её не любишь?!

Карин — чистое воплощение напряжения. Саске устало хмыкает и откидывается назад, на подушки: он не понимает этой ее ревности.

— Успокойся, я пошутил.

Наруто красный. Очень красный. Он не просто раскрытая книга, он — полнометражный фильм, и Саске видит в нем все чувства Наруто, как в калейдоскоп. И оттого так удовлетворительно хмыкает.

Великая Троица? Великие Идиоты. 

Наруто любит широко и сильно, он способен на то, что большинству недоступно — чистая любовь, без примеси эгоизма и слабостей. Так же любил Итачи, а больше Саске не знает никого подобного.

Поэтому в его глазах Наруто и Итачи — боги. Он никогда никому об этом не скажет, но это — правда.

Он берет бывшего сокомандника под руку и медленно выходит из ресторана. Карин плетется следом. Наруто быстро очухается, но Саске сейчас очень хочется сказать Наруто самые важные слова в его жизни, и это не «теперь ты Хокаге», нет. Он перевернёт Узумаки вверх тормашками, и тот все осознает.

Сверху льётся мягкий лунный свет, создавая предсказуемые тени. Наруто что-то бубнит себе под нос о том, что «Сакура-чан не такая», и это почему-то веселит Саске.

Он начинает говорить.

— Сейчас ты, конечно, вдребезги, но сегодня я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. Слушай внимательно, больше такого случая не представится. Я не стану повторять.

Наруто приоткрывает один глаз.

— Да-да, говори. Можешь.

Проигнорировав последнюю реплику, он начал.

— Во-первых, завтра я уйду из деревни. Надолго. Возможно, на десять лет.

— По-моему, ты просто охренел. У тебя дочь и жена…

— Во-вторых, я хочу, чтобы Сарада была счастлива.

— Угу-кхм…

— Поэтому я оставляю её именно с Сакурой, а не с кем-либо ещё.

— Конечно, Сакура-чан ведь её мама…

— В-третьих, Сакура любит тебя.

— У тебя очень несмешные шутки сегодня, теме. Ты всегда был унылым, и шутить так и не научи…

— В-четвёртых, теперь она носит герб Учиха. Я хочу, чтобы её уважали в деревне. И верни её в Госпиталь.

— Само собой.

— В-пятых, Наруто, ты умеешь любить. А я — нет. Почему же тогда ты женился на Хинате, а не я? Команда номер семь — неисправимые идиоты. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Наруто устало вздыхает, потом шлепает Саске по затылку.

— Ты не умеешь пить. Знаешь, я бы никогда не подумал, что ты был влюблен в Хинату. Почему ты сразу ей не признался, ба-ака?

Саске уныло вздыхает.

— Как ты стал Хокаге с таким мозговым запасом?

Дома пьяного мужа безропотно встречает Хината, молча снимает ему с ног сандалии, пока тот громко доказывает Саске, что идиотом здесь является только один Учиха, а из Узумаки здесь все умные. Скажи, Карин?

Карин, стоя в проходе босиком, сверлит взглядом тихую Хинату, пытаясь понять, что в ней мог найти Саске. Она же… Ну… Амеба! Тихая до невозможности. Сакура, и та была поприятнее. Хотя ненамного. Саске… Саске?!

Саске спокойно смотрел на пьяного Наруто. Хинаты здесь словно бы и не было: её присутствие едва ощущалось, но он чувствовал, что неприятен хозяйке этого дома, которая никогда в жизни в этом не признается. Что же, её чувства были взаимны. Он опустился на корточки перед другом и в перерыве между его бурными тирадами приставил ему ко лбу два пальца.

Наруто заткнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.

_Помнишь, Итачи, ты так же делал? Я помню. Дурацкий жест, я его ненавижу. Ненавижу и люблю, прямо как тебя. Забавно._

— Я ухожу. Я буду защищать тебя, Наруто. Всегда. На ком бы ты ни женился и как сильно бы себе ни лгал.

Хината тихо отошла в сторону. На самом-то деле не было никакой разницы, где ей стоять — при помощи бьякугана она прочитает все, что ей нужно, из любой части дома.

Только вот Сакура все равно способна видеть больше.

Наруто смотрит растерянным, но осмысленным взглядом. Не старается перебить. Саске продолжает:

— Я защищу тебя, а ты защити Сакуру. От неё самой. Сарада будет счастливой, потому что ей достанется лучшая из матерей, понял?

Наруто кивает. Два пальца все ещё у его лба, и Саске понимает: он не умеет использовать этот жест так, как это мог делать Итачи.

_Я догоню тебя когда-нибудь?_

— С… Саске, у тебя все в порядке?

Саске серьёзно кивает головой.

— Да. Что бы ни случилось, я в порядке. Рассчитываю на тебя.

Наруто кивает в ответ. Учиха не уверен, понял ли этот идиот хоть что-то из сказанного, но встаёт и идёт к выходу.

— Саске?

— Чего?

— Что мне сделать для Сакуры-чан?

Саске невесело улыбается, одними губами. Возможно, он не безнадежен.

— Сам подумай. У тебя это всегда получалось лучше, чем у меня.

Не оборачиваясь, Саске выходит на улицу, к Карин. Он игнорирует Хинату, потому что знает: она не сделает ничего. Бездействие и покорность — часть её натуры, как раз та часть, которая мешает ей быть куноичи. Как раз это помогло ей стать женой Наруто, что странно.

Она ничего не сделает.

***

Саске шёл к Воротам. Ветер был несильным, но все равно нагонял холода.

_Как же это непохоже на ту ночь, в которую ты притащил футоны на веранду._

Сакура тихо всхлипывает где-то там, в его поместье, всхлипывает и укачивает Сараду. Хорошо будет, если она вернётся в Госпиталь, его как раз перестроили недавно. Наруто сделает все для того, чтобы она не чувствовала себя одинокой, как она почувствовала себя в Деревне Водоворотов, потому что Наруто пообещал, и этого было достаточно, вообще-то.

Саске прошёл под Воротами.

_Нии-сан, что это за чувство? Вот эти вот узлы в горле, мешающие дышать. Ты когда-нибудь испытывал что-то подобное?_

Ветер неразборчиво что-то зашептал непослушными ветвями деревьев в ответ. 

_Итачи, почему идиоты любят сильнее всех? Они же сами не осознают своей силы. Они ужасны, нии-сан! Потому что им так легко это делать, что порой они злоупотребляют этим. Терпеть не могу идиотов._

Саске вспрыгнул на ближайшую ветку дерева. Карин следовала за ним тенью, ни о чем не спрашивая — а он, в свою очередь, ни о чем не спрашивал её.

_Я не уверен, что этому нужно название. Хотелось бы, конечно, но это совсем необязательно: противное такое чувство. Лучше бы его не было, хотя я уже придумал, как его обозначить._

Наруто будет думать над его словами. Ками, только бы не придумал себе лишнего дерьма, он же тупой, как палочки для рамена.

**Вот как? Как назвал?**

_Никак. Самые лучшие вещи всегда безымянные. Так ведь, Итачи?_


End file.
